l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan
Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan was the first source book for Fifth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game under Fantasy Flight Games. Credits * Expansion Design and Development: Tim Cox * Additional Development: Per Andreassen, Marie Brennan, Robert Denton, E.A. Dunn, John Dunn, Lisa Farrell, C. Thomas Hand, Rob Hobart, Keith Kappel, D.G. Laderoute, Monte Lin, James Mendez Hodes, Neall Raemonn Price, and Nancy Sauer * Editing: Christine Crabb * Proofreading: Alexis Dykema and Jeremiah Shaw * RPG Manager: Sam Gregor-Stewart * Story Manager: Katrina Ostrander * Legend of the Five Rings Story Review: Max Brooke and Tyler Parrott * Expansion Graphic Design: Michael Silsby with Scott Nicely and Evan Simonet * Graphic Design Coordinator: Joseph D. Olson * Graphic Design Manager: Christopher Hosch * Front Cover Art: Chris Ostrowski * Back Cover Art: Haibin Wu * Interior Art: Sabbas Apterus, Francesca Baerald, Stefano Baldo, Lukas Banas, Noah Bradley, Joshua Cairós, Caravan Studio, Anna Christenson, Carlos Palma Cruchaga, Calvin Chua, Mauro Dal Bo, Alayna Danner, Max Degen, Nele Diel, Stanislav Dikolenko, Derek D. Edgell, Shen Fei, Felipe Gaona, John Anthony Di Giovanni, Kevin Zamir Goeke, Gong Studios, Jeff Himmelman, Hai Hoang, B.D. Judkins, Daria Khlebnikova, Pavel Kolomeyets, Greg Lambrakis, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Asier Martinez Lopez, Diana Martinez, Jorge Matar, mocaran, Tomas Muir, Chris Ostrowski, Borja Pindado, Chris Pritchard, Paolo Puggioni, Eli Ring, Andrew Sonea, Filip Storch, Alberto Tavira, Tropa Entertainment, Andreia Ugrai, Halil Ural, Le Vuong, Mario Wibisono * Art Direction: Crystal Chang and Andy Christensen * Managing Art Director: Melissa Shetler * Quality Assurance Coordinator: Zach Tewalthomas * Production Management: Jason Beaudoin and Megan Duehn * Visual Creative Director: Brian Schomburg * Senior Project Manager: John Franz-Wichlacz * Senior Manager of Product Development: Chris Gerber * Executive Game Designer: Corey Konieczka * Publisher: Andrew Navaro * Playtesters: Max Brooke, Stephen Calomino, Daniel Lovat Clark, Nicole Conley, Julien Escalier, Tim Huckelbery, Casey Kipping, Kees-Jan Kleef, Ryan Kurnik, Romain Labrot, François Martinez, Pim Mauve, Katrina Ostrander, Tyler Parrott, Kyle Pritchard, Karol Rybaltowski, Erik Strijbos, Samantha Thompson, Jan-Cees Voogd, Joris Voogd, Joris Van der Vorst, Gerlof Woudstra Contents Credits (page 2) Table of Contents (page 3) * Story fiction with Daidoji Narisawa and Matsu Hideji Introduction (page 6) * Welcome to Rokugan * What's in this book ** Map of Rokugan * The Age of Heaven and Earth * The Thousand Years of Peace Chapter 1: Strongholds of Power (Page 21) * Lordship and Governance * Castles of Rokugan * Duties of Lords * Court and its inhabitants * Life in a Castle * Castle and Palaces * Toshi Ranbo * Kyūden Bayushi * Kyūden Doji * The Imperial Palace * Kyūden Gotei * War and Diplomace Chapter 2: Centers of Trade (Page 59) * The Hub of the Empire * Urban Life * Cities and Towns * Otosan Uchi * Ryokō Owari Toshi, "The City of Lies" * Khanbulak * Red Horn Village * Harbors * Gotei City Port District * City of the Rich Frog * Crime and Punishment Chapter 3: Heart of the Empire (Page 96) * The Foundation of a Civilization * Farms and Villages * Rural Life * Village Composition * Buzzing Fly Village * Anbasukai Village * Swirling Pool Village * Kaori Tea Farm * Samurai and Their Lessers * Roads and Rivers * The River of Gold (Kin no Kawa) * The Emperor's Road * Hyōzenshō Chapter 4: Sacred Spaces (Page 133) * Shrines of the Emerald Empire * Cosmography of Rokugan * The Shrine of Life * Religious Practices of Rokugan * The Shrine of the Ki-Rin * Benten Seidō * The Shrine of the Willow-Healing Kami * Forbidden Beliefs Chapter 5: Paths to Enlightenment (Page 165) * The Mystery of Shinsei * The Brotherhood of Shinsei * Shinseist Temples and Monasteries in Society * Daily Life * Temples * Shinden Kasai * Temple of Listening Ghosts * The Four Temples * Monasteries * The High House of Light * Silent Ones Monastery * Plains Wind Monastery Chapter 6: Wilds of Rokugan (Page 196) * Beyond the Walls of Civilization * Life in the Wilds * Mountains * The Jade Mine of West Mountain Village * The Dragon Mountains * Forests * Kitsune Forest * Shinomen Forest * Ruins * Temple of the Burned Monk * Forgotten Village (Wasureta Mura) * Coast * Ishiko no Dōkutsu, the Cave of the Stone Children * The Summerlands Chapter 7: New Player Options (Page 227) * New Answers for the Game of Twenty Questions * New Advantages * New Disadvantages * New Techniques * Additional Titles Category:RPG Books